


青岛系列三部曲（一）

by Bang_S2



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bang_S2/pseuds/Bang_S2
Summary: 又热又饿又冷的平淡人生。
Relationships: Chen Ke & Zheng Danni, 蛋壳, 陈珂 & 郑丹妮
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 湿热

（一）

陈珂的确没有想到，青岛的夏天是如此潮湿闷热，湿热到她最近老是半夜从梦中热醒，恍惚中一度以为自己又回到了岭南。

家里的空调坏了一周了。小区本来有两个装修师傅的，可偏偏这个时候其中一个临时有事回了老家，只留下另外一个师傅一个人手忙脚乱。夏天空调需求大，加上老小区电力设备老旧，最近不少住户家的电器都多多少少出现了这样那样的毛病。

陈珂很早就打了电话，但得到的答复却是“星期六上午才有时间。”

“明天师傅才能来。”拿起手机看着日历，陈珂心里默默抱怨。

星期五下班后的美好夜晚不应该在湿热流汗中度过。在看到朋友圈有人在晒票根后，思忖片刻，陈珂决定去电影院蹭空调。

尽管也是在海边长大的孩子，可大海数年如一日带给陈珂的惊喜和奇妙，却从未随着年龄的增长而减少分毫，愈加激发陈珂小小身体里的大大能量。与城市相近的内海风景乏善可陈，因此陈珂更偏爱藏在这片蔚蓝之下的秘密。

这也是她在申请博士学位的时候，选择羊城大学的海洋科学作为深造方向最主要的原因：在一个她喜欢的城市研究她喜欢的学科，对于家在深圳的孩子来说是巨大的便利了。

因为项目研究需要，这个夏天她跟着教授来到远在黄海之滨的海洋大学，对实验进行最后的数据采集和分析。估计至少要待上半年吧，但也要看大海是否眷顾她了。不过好在大学在学校旁边的老小区为导师和她提供了两间单人公寓。麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。

这半年应该也不会太难熬，要么在实验室，要么出海，要么参加会议，一切以目标为导向，陈珂倒也自得其乐。

陈珂之前就在书上看到过康有为对于青岛的评价：“青山绿树、碧海蓝天、可舟可车、中国第一”。加上不少一向苛刻的学者作家对这里都毫不吝啬赞美之词，心下自然生出无限期待。

不过，七月的青岛携眷着海风带着炙热而潮湿的热情扑面而来的时候，真的让陈珂的期待幻灭了。

本地的一位老教授见陈珂有点水土不服，偶尔烦躁难耐，一边打趣她不像南方人，一边又目光狡黠地说：年轻人，这才哪到哪。等入伏后更难熬哟，八月的青岛才是最热的。

八月，陈珂的生日也在八月呢。

八月的第一天，也是中伏的第八天。

因为生日在暑假，小时候害怕孤单的陈珂往年都极具仪式感地邀请同学一起庆生。她喜欢热闹，珍惜友情。不过自从上了大学，通常会在暑假实习或者打工的陈珂，能回家的日子一年比一年减少。尤其搞研究的近几年，她倒是珍惜起和家人一起过生日的时光。电话里收下朋友们的祝福，嘴角挂起一丝微笑。放下手机，转身走进厨房，在生日这天为妈妈做一顿丰盛饭菜。

看来今年是回不了家了。

到了陈珂生日这天，是中伏的第十六天。

尽管最近频繁参加会议，需要提交的报告也不少，但教授还是体贴的在这天给陈珂放了半天假。早上已经和家里人通了电话，手机也陆陆续续涌来一些祝福的信息。可惜在一座陌生的城市，陈珂似乎还没有找到能够一起庆祝的人。

陈珂从实验室回家的路上买了份小蛋糕，三伏天让人没有探索这座城市风土人情的欲望，兴致和空气中的湿度值呈反比，连蛋糕都让人觉得万分油腻。

既然如此，待在室内是唯一的选择了。如何解决蛋糕的油腻，去CITY CLUB要一杯有度数的冷饮似乎是更好的选择。青岛的夜生活比不上广州丰富，但好歹还有这么一个去处。如何在震耳欲聋的音乐中取乐，陈珂自然轻车熟路。

陈珂酒量还不错，喝完每次必点的kahlua加冰块后，出于对啤酒之都的膜拜，又叫了两杯本地的精酿啤酒。

“老师，一个人喝酒好无聊啊。”一个低沉的嗓音响在陈珂耳后。刚入喉的冰爽和口腔残留的麦香让陈珂此时心情大好，突然冒出的这句话打搅了她举杯的节奏。正想发作，心里突然一惊：咦？叫我老师？

陈珂回头，只见一个长发齐腰的女孩站在身侧，修长的身型，大大的眼睛，高挺的鼻子。陈珂感觉在哪里见过她，却一时半会想不起来了。

“原来我们的高材生也会来这种地方啊，陈老师。”女孩坐在陈珂身边的空位，盯着陈珂的双眼，稍微凑近了些。

哦，好像有点印象了。

陈珂和教授来到海洋大学，除了忙自己的研究以外，还承担了一部分教学任务。虽然是暑假，但是一些获得了保研资格的本科生也被允许参加学校的科研项目。她前一周还带着几个学生做实验来着。不出意外，这个女孩好像也在其中。可是名字......陈珂是怎么都想不起来了。

莫名的胜负欲让陈珂不想开口询问，于是挤出标准笑容：“怎么，我就不能来了吗？”

“倒也不是。”

“你怎么会在这里？”

“当然是和朋友们出来嗨皮啊。之前就看到你了，还吓了我一跳。以为你也有伴，反正你也没发现我，就没打招呼。我嗨皮结束要和朋友离开了，结果发现你还是一个人。秉承尊师重道的传统美德，就过来打声招呼。”女生调皮地眨了眨眼睛，脸颊一侧露出一湾酒窝。

陈珂不禁哑然失笑，这个女孩有点可爱。

“你喜欢喝什么？我买单。”

“真的吗？陈老师，那我可就不客气了！”

音乐继续奔涌，人潮继续舞动，冷气继续暗涌，没有人听得清周围嘈杂的声音涵夹杂了多少秘密，没有人在意谁的身边又离开了谁，没有人在意谁的身边又多了几个人，没有人在意这个地方聚集了多少寂寞的灵魂。

陈珂着实没有想到眼前的女孩酒量很好，玛格丽特喝完还没尽兴，又开始点上了威士忌，看样子是奔着喝醉来的。两杯陪着下肚后，陈珂也有点顶不住了。

女孩已经靠在了她的肩上，眼眸低垂，嘴里跟着节奏哼着歌，看样子还没有睡着。她身上喷了香水，可是酒精开始作用于陈珂的大脑，让她分辨不出是什么味道。

她突然感到快乐，她想到了她深爱的大海，她开口说道：“今天是我的生日。”

“生——日——快——乐——啊。”女孩的声音开始拉长。

“可是我没有生日礼物。”

“那我送你一个吧。”

（二）

陈珂把女孩压在墙上，俯身索吻，右手单刀直入的抵达目的地。

女孩些许难受，更多的是不满足于现状。因为陈珂进入后并没有着急开展下一步的行动。缓慢地，她似乎很享受来自女孩体内的渴望与呼唤。将头埋在女孩颈侧，她清醒了一些，扑鼻而来的是JILL STUART那让人心神澄澈的淡淡檀木香。

“好好闻...”她嘟囔道。嘴唇开始在天鹅颈上流连忘返，似乎是忘记了最重要的事情。

女孩不满意地咬住陈珂的耳朵：“陈老师，你可不可以快一点。”

陈珂被刺激到，猛然抬起头来，双唇离开，手上的动作也停了下来。空气开始凝结，时间停止流逝，黑暗中只有一双亮晶晶的双眸在眼前，注视着女孩。

“你知道吗？我的座右铭是敢为人先，努力拼搏，准备好做正确的事了吗？所以，我现在做的，就是正确的事。没有快的慢的。”

女孩无言以对。

眼前人不够温柔，自己身后凹凸不平的墙壁也越发坚硬冰冷，无声地对压在上面的重量进行抗议。

虽然不够温柔，但陈珂是个心思细腻的人。敏感地察觉到女孩紧绷的后背，陈珂将左臂贴在墙上，绕在女孩背后，希望可以稍微缓解一下对方的不适感。不过这种双手用力的姿势连自己也感觉古怪，一时之间乱了节奏。

噗嗤一声，女孩不小心笑了出来。

虽然她笑起来的一侧酒窝很好看，大大的眼睛扑闪扑闪的。但陈珂还是觉得自己受到了挑战，这是令人难以接受的。无端激发起狮子座的征服欲和作为一名科研人员的探索欲。毕竟一篇论文要写好，开题很重要。

“我们去床上吧。”

女孩的四肢不知何时已经攀上陈珂后背，没来由的燥热再一次让她不满地贴近陈珂耳边：“你家...好热...啊...”

吹耳朵实在难顶。陈珂深吸一口气，开足马力。

可是空调的马力却不够了。随着机器声音越来越低沉，到最后偃旗息鼓，湿热再次蔓延。在安静的夜色下，在安静的房间里，若有若无的喘息声是如此格格不入。

一切都是湿的，似乎床单也要湿得可以拧出水来，她们泡在湿热的空气中，一面流下湿热的泪水，一面流下湿热的汗水。

“靠，空凋又坏了。”

空间有限，可快乐无边。虽然盛夏，但春深似海。

潮湿的青岛也不是完全不好。

“谢谢你陪我过生日，你叫什么名字？”

“郑丹妮。”


	2. 饥饿

（一）

青岛是一座极为矛盾的城市，在保守与包容间徘徊。

一百年前德国人带来的西方文明和新文化运动带来的自由没有撼动这里的保守思想的根基。人们常说“齐鲁大地”，尽管青岛隶属齐国，然而在之后的封建统治者面前，代表海洋的齐文化在这里多少被代表农业的鲁文化压着一头。

因此郑丹妮也会偶尔感到困惑，纵览世界，贸易是每个大都市崛起的根本，比如丹妮的家乡——深圳。可在青岛，这里的海洋蕴藏无限生机，这里的良港得天独厚，可城市发展的轨迹好像并没那么流畅，以及开放。

高中的时候，政策红利驱使父亲也想分一杯羹，于是将外贸生意迁到了对接日韩更加方便但也更加遥远的黄海之滨。在家人的鼓励和支持下，丹妮不负众望，考进了这里最好的大学。海边长大的孩子，自然对海有着无限眷恋。郑丹妮想当一名海洋气象学家，想更加了解她深爱的大海有着怎样的脾气和性格。

纵然考到了海洋科学全国排名第一的海洋大学，她偶尔也会被这里老派的学院作风所淹没，如同在海里愉悦地漂浮时一排海浪突然劈头盖脸打来，让人措手不及。

这些年，无论学长还是学弟，本院还是其他专业，蠢蠢欲动的不少，付诸行动的也有，但无一例外都吃了闭门羹。

只是当来自同学的几句八卦飘进耳朵里的时候，她感到些许烦躁与无奈。

“你们班的郑丹妮三年了都没有谈过恋爱吗？”

“昂，好像上周末又拒绝了一个学弟呢。”

“了不得，海洋系好不容易来了个大美女，当初可把我们激动坏了。谁知道这三年来，郑系花真的是油盐不进、滴水不沾。”

“怕不是吃素的哦~”

“哈哈，我素，她咋不吃我？”

“瞅你那油腻样，把你炸了李村脂渣估计都没你香。”

油盐不进的好处是，似乎大家都默认了郑丹妮是一个空有好看皮囊却一心只读圣贤书的另外一种意义上的“花瓶”。连霸数年专业第一，备受导师青睐，本校保送硕博连读的资格自然也手到擒来。同学们无不感叹：就怕美女有文化。

不过，丹妮不喜欢男生。这本也不是什么大事，只是差一点让她失去保送资格。

室友也曾善意地帮朋友询问过，但是丹妮要么装傻，要么以“我的对象是学习”搪塞过去。不是她不想说，只是她自己也没想好，不喜欢男生，是否就意味着喜欢女生。

但是她很快就找到答案了。

因为大三快结束的时候，她恋爱了。她的恋爱对象是隔壁学院的一位女生。这个女生是本校另外一位教授的小女儿。教授回家时刚好在学校家属楼的拐角处撞见郑丹妮送女生回家时落在嘴角的轻轻一吻。这在传统的书香世家是令人难以接受的。

这位教授一纸“告状信”送到系主任手里，不仅要求自己女儿立刻分手，更是希望学院做出处罚，取消郑丹妮的保送资格。

在得知院领导真的在百忙之中花时间组织会议专门讨论此事之后，郑丹妮感受到了窒息。这股巨浪呼啸而来，她被拍沉海底。

那段日子郑丹妮过得很不开心。只能化悲愤为动力，在压抑中度过期末考试，希望可以用一份完美的成绩向院领导抗议。

不过到底还是个孩子，考完试回到家中，一米七的大个儿抱着妈妈哭了起来。

“丹妮，妈妈都理解。”温柔的声音在耳边响起。

爸爸也走了过来，将手轻轻地搭在女儿的肩膀上：“这个学校就算再好，咱也不上了，爸送你出国。”

导师爱材，不愿放手。 退而求其次，若是取消保送，院里希望郑丹妮参加研究生考试统招，从而继续攻读。

“丹妮，以你的水平，参加统考是绝对没问题的。只要过了基本的国家线，其他的都只走个过场。”

可这不是考过考不过的问题。

郑丹妮可以接受自己因为不够优秀而失去国内海洋科学排名第一的专业保送资格，也可以接受因为考试失利而失去这个机会。但是不能接受学校因为“女生喜欢女生”而剥夺本属于她的位置。

青岛是一座极为矛盾的城市，连这里的大学也不能幸免。好在腐朽还不算严重，学术自由在高校的地位依然神圣。大四开学的前一个星期，郑丹妮收到了来自学院的肯定答复：她的保送资格不会被影响。

（二）

当郑丹妮将这些不愉快的遭遇经过隐去私人信息后发在公共小组吐槽的时候，令人意外地收到了许多善良的人发来的安慰与鼓励。

是啊，她喜欢女生有错吗？

只有拼了命的努力，才能用实力作为自己防御的铠甲，维护属于自己的不那么大的领地。同性恋人群，要付出比旁人十倍、百倍的努力才能获得基本的尊重甚至高看一眼。以前郑丹妮觉得这句话夸张了，没想到现实果真如此。

自从发了吐槽贴，ID“开胃菜”的网友经常私信“鼓励”她。不过她的鼓励方式很特别，不像其他网友简单问候或是大同小异的心灵鸡汤，“开胃菜”发来的是文摘。

要么选自文章里的一段话，要么选自诗歌里的几行诗，最简单则是歌曲里的几句歌词。不会很频繁，每周固定两次，似乎是“开胃菜”读到了什么好东西，都会分享给丹妮。

时间一长，“开胃菜”的的确确成为了郑丹妮生活中的开胃菜了，尽管丹妮只在第一次的时候发过去“谢谢”，之后再也没有回复过。她一方面很好奇，一方面又小心翼翼。大半年过去了，时不时的读上来自这个陌生人投喂的精神食粮，郑丹妮不禁揣测，自己是和什么作家成为网友了吗？

比如《重庆大厦》里的一段话：“在重庆大厦工作或做买卖的南亚人及非洲人，不论持什么宗教信仰，不论是穆斯林、印度教徒、锡克教徒，还是福音基督教徒，都在这里活脱脱地体现了马克斯·韦伯的“新教伦理”——辛苦工作，努力赚钱，加上多多少少一点运气，一定让他们买到幸福之号的船票。”看到这里郑丹妮心想：的确，以前每次去香港，爸妈都会绕过这里，说这里杂乱，还嘱咐过丹妮一个人的时候不要来这里。

比如简短到只有一句杜甫曾经写给李白的诗：“不愿论簪笏，悠悠沧海情。”

比如一段《Lightning Crashes》里的歌词：

“Oh, I feel it comin' back again  
Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin' from the centre of the Earth again  
I can feel it”

比如最近竟然发来了有关青岛的片段。丹妮从未透露过自己的城市和学校名字，也没有明确过自己的专业方向。因此看到青岛相关时不禁多读了几遍。不过，“开胃菜”到底在看什么啊，这好像不是一个普通读者应该会看的书啊。

“受当时流行的为殖民者所信奉的种族竞争和适者生存思想的影响，他们把对被殖民危机的恐惧主要转化为对旧制度旧文明的不满，关注重点在于如何进行自身的民族国家构建......他们对经营青岛的德国的态度就不再是仇恨，而是充满了畏羡交织的复杂情绪。”

到了五月，“开胃菜”又发来了文摘，这回是老舍写的《五月的青岛》里的一段话。在理科生郑丹妮看来只是平平无奇的一段话，不知道为什么会引起“开胃菜”的注意呢？难道她也是青岛的？

“青岛的人怎能忘下海呢。不过，说也奇怪，五月的海就仿佛特别的绿，特别的可爱；也许是因为人们心里痛快吧？看一眼路旁的绿叶，再看一眼海，真的，这才明白了什么叫做‘春深似海’。”

好奇心驱使郑丹妮第一次给“开胃菜”留言：“请问你是作家吗？”

过了一会儿收到了回复：“不是。”

“那你为什么坚持给我发这些？”

“之前看了你的帖子，感觉你好像没什么知心的朋友解忧，因此担心你孤单。或许分享一些有意思、有意义、有哲理、有希望的话会对你有帮助吧？”

“......你不会以为我想不开做什么傻事吧？”郑丹妮突然满脑黑线。

“最开始会担心，不过每次看到你已读的标志，就知道你活得好好的。”

青岛的节气的确比其他北方城市要晚一些，五月份才到花期。

微风徐徐吹来，带过校园里盛开的阵阵花香。郑丹妮靠在窗边，闭上眼睛，认真进行深呼吸，努力辨别其中的香味。

她不懂老舍笔下的“春深似海”，可她知道，屏幕那面的人，一定是个温暖如春的人。

（三）

尽管身影一闪而过，不过郑丹妮相信自己不会认错。

“她怎么会在这里？”等郑丹妮想再次确认的时候，却意识到在夜店里找人着实不是什么明智的选择。

“丹妮——” 朋友不满的喊道。

“来啦！”郑丹妮带着一丝疑惑不舍的回头，眼神还想搜寻片刻。不过这个念头很快就被舞池里的音浪冲散了。

自从五月那次聊天后，“开胃菜”就停止“投喂”了。郑丹妮问过一次，“开胃菜”说能感觉到那件不怎么愉快的事情对郑丹妮没有留下什么负面影响。她最近也开始忙起来了，估计以后也没什么时间再分享了。

郑丹妮本来也颇为不舍，不过正值毕业季，又要为报名参加的暑期集训做准备，她自己也很忙碌。郑丹妮也只是偶尔意识到生活里少了点“佐菜”，偶尔想起这段网络上的萍水相逢。不过每次想到，心里都会感到温暖和快乐。

7月的毕业典礼一结束，郑丹妮就开始了暑期集训。所谓的集训也不过是和其他准研究生们一起在教授们的项目里帮忙。听说这次还有羊城大学来的团队加入，黄海和南海的交流碰撞，应该是个不错的学习机会。

气温日益增高，湿度也节节攀升。其实在青岛生活了四年，也许是放暑假的原因，郑丹妮倒也没有太多注意岛城的湿热。可是今天带领大家做实验的来自羊城大学的陈博士，对这里的天气倒是颇有怨言。

陈博士只比郑丹妮大6岁，却已经在海洋学领域开始崭露头角，听说也是深圳人。郑丹妮对她这位老乡心生敬佩，这堂课听得格外认真。

不过听课的同时她也在偷偷打量，陈博士有着一张精致脸庞，好看的五官有序点缀其中，算是一等一的美女了。

这不实验一结束，美女身边就围成了圈。

“陈老师，你来了几天了啊？”

“一个星期。”

“陈老师，你喜欢青岛吗？”

“喜欢。”

“陈老师，你对青岛什么印象啊？”

“印象的话......” 陈博士扶了扶眼镜，突然来了兴致，“我来青岛之前，读了一些作家对青岛的印象。其中最喜欢老舍的文字。老舍说五月的海特别的绿，也特别的可爱；五月的青岛‘春深似海’。很可惜，我是七月来的，没见到绿的海，也没感受过‘春深似海’，青岛也不可爱，因为太潮湿了。”

郑丹妮心里一个恍惚。因为这段话好耳熟。等她转过神来，陈博士已经离开了。郑丹妮实在无法将一个日夜与实验器材为伍的研究员和冗长繁琐的文学爱好者联系在一起。

郑丹妮默默望着她的逐渐远去的背影，电光火石间想到了：陈珂陈珂，陈王可，拼音缩写是cwk。开胃菜的缩写是kwc，怎么会有这么巧合的事情？

郑丹妮开始期待接下来的每一节实验课。

今天是郑丹妮朋友的生日，所以大家相约来CITY CLUB放松一下。年轻人在舞池里跳得有些累了，几个人回到座位叫了些酒，开始下一轮的庆祝。

不过郑丹妮没怎么喝，她也没什么心思喝，因为她可以确定刚才那个人就是陈珂，而且只有她自己在。

同行的人开始东倒西歪，一个计划逐渐在郑丹妮脑海里成型。

“走吧，我叫好了车。”郑丹妮和友人说到。

几个人站在路边，车很快就到了。

“你们先走吧，我好像看到我的老师了，正好有几个问题要请教。”郑丹妮调皮地眨了眨左眼。

“啊？我没听错吧，怎么可能——”朋友们难以置信，可话还没说完，就连推带挤地被郑丹妮塞进了出租车。

“师傅，拜托你了哈。”

青岛的确很热，只在室外待了这么一小会儿，郑丹妮就感觉自己出汗了。

的确，是需要回到室内吹吹空调，喝一杯有度数的冷饮了。

希望那个人还在。


	3. 好冷

人们的心灵也是在黑暗的冬天里，累积了对花朵满怀思念。  
——星野道夫《在漫长的旅途中》

（一）

“阿——欠——”

郑丹妮不是有意拖长音的，只是她的鼻子实在痒得难受。喷嚏来得措不及防，接连打了四个之后，郑丹妮不禁开始思考：有人在想我还是有人在骂我？

网约车还没到，郑丹妮站在露天停车场冻得直打颤。但是站在冰冷又干燥的灰色水泥地上，看着触目可及的“鲁”开头的车牌，郑丹妮这才真切的体会到：我终于回来了。

年初的疫情打乱了她的计划，边境的封锁和航班的禁航，只能让她把回国的时间一再推迟。如今到了岁末，疫情有了好转，边境也逐渐打开，尽管航班依旧金贵，但郑丹妮也没有手软地买到了票。

她是从厦门入关的，前前后后差不多花了一个月的时间，“重获自由”后的第一件事就是再买一张机票，北上青岛。

冷风劈头盖脸将身上薄薄的外套打穿，郑丹妮现在只想流泪。倒不是因为陈珂没能来接自己感到悲伤，而是因为这气温降得让这个来自南半球夏天的人措手不及。

好歹曾经也在这里生活了7年，只不过才离开两年，自己却忘记了青岛冬天海风的威力了。忘记的只有这个吗？想到这郑丹妮不禁哑然失笑。

这两年她好像是“忘记”了很多事情，异国的距离不断稀释着感情，也冲淡着回忆。郑丹妮感觉这样很不好，重温旧梦，也正是她来青岛最主要的原因。

手机铃声突然响了起来，郑丹妮等了三秒才看向屏幕。没什么惊喜，是司机打来了电话，说大概有一分钟就到了。郑丹妮抱紧自己，嘴唇不断往外呼着热气，指望能借着口罩的覆盖传递给整个脸庞。若是以往......

郑丹妮回国的时候告诉陈珂了。还记得搞定机票后她立马给陈珂去了电话。

“恭喜你啊，终于回来了。”陈珂的声音哑哑的，可能是刚睡醒吧，郑丹妮心里想到。

“是啊，但应该不会很快赶去青岛。”

“也是。你回来的话告诉我，我去接你。”

还是一样，这句话，郑丹妮过去两年已经听了很多遍了，也许这一次终于能实现了。想到这自己的情绪也上涨了不少：“好啊。”

“对了，听说今年是寒冬，你来的时候记得多穿点。”闷闷的声音从电话那头传来。陈珂还是那么细心。一直以来，她都不怎么说漂亮的话，但关心的话却从不会落下。对了，行动也是。

好巧不巧，等郑丹妮隔离期结束，陈珂却迎来了项目研究的阶段性汇报。这个汇报很重要，关系到陈珂接下来是会被叫做“海洋系讲师”还是被尊称年轻有为的“副教授”。不出意外她这几天都会泡在实验室了。

郑丹妮其实想到了陈珂不会来接她，狮子座的傲气她还是心里有数的。但她实在没想到遇上所谓的“寒冬”，青岛的冬天能这么冷。她又想打喷嚏了。

是啊，陈珂嘱咐过的，但是她忘了。

（二）

陈珂大概做梦都不会想到，因为博士二年级时候的科研项目，自己会和青岛纠缠这么久。久到在这里谈起了恋爱，久到毕业后自己选择这座北方海滨城市工作、生活。

还记得在青岛的第一个夏天不是很好受，闷热潮湿与粘腻让陈珂无时无刻感受到窒息。或许这就是南方孩子的水土不服吧。但是一个比自己小了6岁的小朋友却给自己带来了在陌生城市生活的氧气。

青岛的冬天也有很多令人诟病的地方。比如夏天的时候，房间不开空调的话湿度会让洗好的衣服三天也干不了；等到了冬天来了暖气，房间里不开加湿器的话会让心爱的吉他多出几条别致的裂缝。若是住得离海边再近一些，怀揣着勇气打开窗户，刺骨的寒风分分钟让熬了三天大夜的人清醒。

今年冬天来的早，也更加冷。也不知那个小朋友有没有听话多穿衣。想想自己和郑丹妮也有两年没见了，若按以往，自己现在肯定在机场了吧。陈珂突然觉得好没意思，她收拾好材料，把实验室打扫干净。也是时候回去了。

那时候郑丹妮是海洋大学的研一的学生，陈珂当了她半年的老师，和之后五年的恋人。

那年岁末，是陈珂在青岛的第一个冬天。吃过寿喜锅后，陈珂牵着郑丹妮的手送她回宿舍。第二天她就要启程回广州了。

分别前郑丹妮死死抱着她不撒手。看着小朋友埋在肩头哭得上气不接下气，陈珂的心和路边光秃秃的树枝一样，荒凉。

“我答应你，只要我有时间就会过来看你。”

“我还有两年毕业，你们院长很喜欢我。我会申请海大的讲师。”

郑丹妮的抽泣声小了很多，“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。你要念三年，到时候说不定你还是我的学生呢。”仿佛是要给自己说出的话盖上印章一般，陈珂重重亲在郑丹妮的额头上。

陈珂的心跳在郑丹妮听起来像伴随士兵列阵的鼓点一般强烈。她知道她一定会等到她的。

其实异地日子不算难熬，青岛海洋类的学术会议不算少，教授也乐意看见自己的得意弟子多几次露脸的机会。这一举多得的事情，陈珂自然愿意多跑几趟了。

郑丹妮的确把陈珂等来了，在她研三的那一年，同样也是她决定出国的那一年。陈珂带着自己的毕业证书、科研成果和雄心壮志再次来到青岛，不仅是因为这里有全国最好的海洋研究所，更因为这里有值得她跋山涉水跨越半个国家的爱人。

陈珂很支持郑丹妮的决定，一起在青岛的最后一年，二人世界的浪漫更多的发生在图书馆和实验室，当然也少不了学校分给陈珂的暂住的单人公寓。

只是在郑丹妮毕业典礼的那天，陈珂坐在下面，悄悄用衣袖擦了好几次双眼。看着自己呵护多年的小朋友逐渐成长为一个羽翼丰满能够独当一面的大人的时候，陈珂在郑丹妮的眼睛里看到了不一样的光。那是属于雄鹰的坚定，鹰击长空，终究是要飞出去的。

郑丹妮的室友总是打趣陈珂是个“直男”，相较于大众实在是少了几分浪漫和情话天赋。但是科研人员却更加重视行动力和目标结果。她想认真经营这段感情，也乐意在青岛定居。因此在郑丹妮出国前的一个月，陈珂在离郑丹妮父母家不远的小区找了房子搬进去，虽然以后上班远了些，但说这样照应更方便，因为郑丹妮不在家，自己也能当女儿用。搞得娴姐接下来一个月每次见到陈珂都要先喊一声：我的好闺女！

不过是四年，陈珂不断地安慰自己。青岛到墨尔本也有直飞，自己也会有不少公出外派的机会，想见面也不会很难。

郑丹妮出发的前一天在陈珂这里过夜。陈珂从背后抱着郑丹妮，任由泪水流淌在郑丹妮背后的纹身上，那里刻的的是n'oublie pas de t'aimer。这串像黑色蚂蚁般的黑色轨迹迎来了陈珂轻轻一吻，安静的夜色里，郑丹妮听到了陈珂细如蚊子的声音：“je n'oublie pas de t'aimer.”

（三）

郑丹妮一直想环游世界。到澳洲的第一年，教授正沉迷洋流与地震的关系无法自拔，所以带着团队大部分时间都花在了海上。南太平洋转悠了小半圈，倒也一定程度上实现了她这个愿望。

郑丹妮离开的第一年，陈珂想在拥有世界上最大最好的海洋实验室的城市站稳脚跟，自然要踏踏实实地做研究，发论文。上课也不含糊，每次看到年轻学生渴望知识的目光，她总能想起几年前的夏天，自己刚认识郑丹妮的日子。当然，稳扎稳打不遺漏每一个科研项目的忙碌会经常让她遗漏来自另外一个半球的留言。

郑丹妮单独为陈珂开了一个ins号，借由着类似日记的形式传达着思念。里面有昏暗的晨光，有一望无际的海面，有粉紫色的天空，也会有布满红血丝的双眼。

看着手机未接来电的提示，陈珂叹了一口气。看看时间已是零点，她那面应该早就休息了吧。陈珂躺在床上，手指无聊地划着郑丹妮的ins帖子，昏昏欲睡。她们最近的时间总是对不上，想想也有一周没对话了。

只是不知道从什么时候开始，陈珂发现自己有点跟不上小朋友的步伐了。

陈珂的研究偏海洋生物，郑丹妮则选择了气象学作为自己深造的方向。专业上的差异让陈珂很难再以老师的身份带领郑丹妮前进，何况小朋友自己本身就很出色了。

陈珂也经常出国交流，但对西方体系的那一套没什么特别的感受，在她眼里一律打成“多元文化”。不过在郑丹妮眼里却大有不同，陈珂不止一次听到郑丹妮夸赞澳洲海洋科学的先进与学术环境的自由。

在某次视频通话的时候，郑丹妮瞪着大大的眼睛问陈珂：“珂珂，你有没有想过来悉尼生活？”。

“没有啊。”

“为什么啊？一点都没想过么？”

“我觉得青岛挺好的啊，或者以后也可以一起回深圳啊。”

眼前人的目光有点闪烁，神色很难察觉的暗了些。只是陈珂被这双好看眼睛上的红血丝吸引住了目光。

“你要好好睡觉，以后不要等我了。熬夜对你的身体不好。”

“好。晚安，珂珂。”

又是一年元旦，陈珂回了深圳和家人过节。假期结束后回到青岛，立马赶来郑丹妮父母家一起吃晚饭。

“珂珂，妮妮有跟你说什么时候回来吗？这孩子出去一年多了，也不给个准信。”

“好像记得她提过一次。三月份吧，她说那时候会请假回来。”

“妮妮的弟弟今年也要高考了，我们想着也把他送去澳洲，起码姐弟有个伴。所以想着等她回来，也可以一起商量一下择校。”

陈珂素来喜欢郑丹妮妈妈做的猪肚鸡，颇有家乡的味道。可往日浓郁美味的汤，此刻在嘴里突然变得寡淡无味了。

“对了，珂珂，你觉得悉尼和墨尔本哪个更好啊？丹妮喜欢悉尼，但是我觉得墨尔本也不错。我也和丹妮说过要问问你的意见。你觉得呢？” 郑丹妮的爸爸又给陈珂舀了一碗汤，亲切地问道。

“唔... 对澳洲我也不是太了解，丹妮喜欢就好。”陈珂继续闷头吃饭，希望通过展现自己的饥饿向这对家长传达自己没有多余的嘴巴回答问题，或者是她一点也不想参与这个话题的讨论。

上一次和郑丹妮联系，就在前几天的圣诞节。可惜这对久未谋面的情侣之间的对话以不太符合圣诞节的气氛收场。

郑丹妮正式向陈珂表达了留在澳洲的意愿，并且也希望陈珂一起过去。

“我当初为什么来青岛，你不是不知道。”

“我懂的，珂珂。所以你可不可以，再为我来一次澳洲？”

进入2020，不咸不淡的日子继续流逝。她们之间没再提及未来城市的归宿，郑丹妮继续更新着只有她们两人知道的ins账号。逐渐忙碌的两人越来越频繁的用微信留言替代视频通话。陈珂总觉得，在她和郑丹妮的这段关系中，就好像曾经完美契合的精密仪器在海水里浸泡得久了，某一处零件开始生锈了。

陈珂想着，等三月份郑丹妮回来，一切就都会好的。

不过，年初开始在全球范围内突然爆发的疫情，让这个仪器又多在海水里泡了几个月。

郑丹妮的父母在封城前赶回了广东。陈珂给家里打了电话，得知家人一切安好后，选择留在了青岛。毕竟人还是要工作恰饭的啊！

不过，这次青岛真的只剩她自己一个人了。

（四）

从宇宙中看向地球，没有高楼大厦，没有七大奇迹，而是由云彩、海洋、绿色的植被和深色的土壤覆盖的神秘星体。

而在这座神秘星体的表面，蓝色纱绸覆盖了71%的面积，是陈珂和郑丹妮愿意为之奋斗一生的蓝色天堂。

可即使是蓝色天堂，也有深浅明暗之分。就好像不同种类的鱼，会根据自身条件选择适合的水域生存，或深或浅，或群居或独居。

在陈珂眼里，郑丹妮彷佛就像蓝鳍金枪鱼一般，适应的海域之广，适应水层之深，适合生存的温度范围之大，都是她羡慕的。而且蓝鳍金枪鱼是游泳健将，在水里的速度很快。

分手是陈珂提的，但郑丹妮没有同意。陈珂有时候觉得自己有点犬儒主义，但是她又不屑于把自己归结于学院派。狮子座强大的占有欲基因又在蠢蠢欲动，因为她的小朋友已经完全脱离她所能掌控的范围了，陈珂无法忍受这样的失败。

陈珂第一次清楚的认识到，6岁的年龄差附带的认识世界的角度，这中间的偏差究竟会有多大。

到今年12月，她们已经有27个月没有见面了。2020年对于两人来说相当于是个空白年，也是她们在一起的第五年。

“我们可以有第六年的，珂珂，相信我。我会回国，你要等我。”

“我可以等到你毕业，但是我能等到你真正回来吗？”

“你说你一直想看大堡礁，和汉密尔顿岛。等你副教授评上，我们一起去旅游，好不好？”

想到这里，在后座闭目养神的郑丹妮微微蹙眉，这段日子折腾得她身心疲惫，说实话，她还不知道一会见到陈珂，要怎么面对。

手机铃声再次响起，郑丹妮抬眼，“空巢老珂”四个字闪烁在电子屏幕上。这还是刚出国的时候郑丹妮改的备注，原因是有一次电话视频的时候听到陈珂的同事打趣她是“空巢老人”。即使不久前陈珂提了分手，郑丹妮还是没有改备注。起码这个备注，还算和她有点关系的。

“你到哪里了？”

“在路上了，”郑丹妮向窗外看了看，“应该是过了崂山。”

“嗯，今天蛮冷的，还让你大老远跑来实验室。我一会在门口等你，我这面也结束了，可以一起回...回学校看看。”“回家”两个字差点脱口而出，陈珂觉得自己太差劲了。

“珂珂，青岛真的蛮冷的。”

当初她们相遇的炎炎夏日，地球公转一圈后终究还会再回到这座海滨城市。只是两个错位的灵魂相遇后再分别，还会随着地球运转再次归位吗？

无疾而终，昨日青空。郑丹妮苦恼的想，似乎每次远行的意义，总归逃不开隐藏在散心里面的伤心。

陈珂消瘦的身影出现在路的尽头。影影绰绰，暗黄色的呢子大衣快要和路边毫无生机的树干融为一体了。

慢慢走近的这张脸，郑丹妮想念了很久。脑海里的画面逐渐清晰，时间的手擦来擦去，拂过灰尘，露出记忆。为什么长大就要走散啊？

郑丹妮深吸了一口气，奔了过去。


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前三章本来是完结的，但是12月12日之后就很想加个番外。降温记得保暖，圣诞快乐。

（一）

我用什么才能留住你？  
我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
——博尔赫斯

虽然郑丹妮一直很鄙视那些伤春悲秋矫情做作的小女生行为，但是最近她好像也陷入了这样一种怪圈。

和室友一起去图书馆自习的时候，阅读文献长时间停留在摘要那一页；看实验视频的时候，对室友的声音充耳不闻，倒不是她看得有多认真，而是她连视频的声音都“自动屏蔽”了。

郑丹妮不是一个安静的性子，但是最近竟然也走起了“淑女风”，说话蔫蔫的，吃饭也不似以往热情，一双大眼睛更似随时能挤出两潭比洞庭湖还要云雾缭绕的湖水出来。

新学期新气象，见郑丹妮在颓废路上越走越远，室友张琼予实在看不下去了。一次下课后，在两人在食堂吃饭的时候，终于开口问了出来：“郑丹妮，说吧，你最近是不是失恋了？”

“怎么会？”正在喝着眼前热汤的郑丹妮感到难以置信，差点呛到。

“你和你家那位也有几天没联系了吧，但凡你多观察观察自己的状态，就知道最近你有多不靠谱了。”

自己表现得这么明显吗？郑丹妮心里懊恼，本来就没什么胃口，看着眼前一碗滚烫砂锅，更是失去了进食的欲望。不过她现在的确需要帮助。

郑丹妮放下勺子，认真地看着对面经常充满鬼点子的金色小脑袋，决定坦白。“因为我们吵架了，准确来说是我和她吵架了。”

“暑假的时候你们不是见面了？”

“是啊。可是我不开心了，她好像不太会哄我。”

这下轮到正在喝汤的张琼予差点呛到了。

从青岛回到广州后，陈珂基本没有闲的时候。带着在黄海待半年来之不易的成果，紧张投入新一轮的项目。一边为数据着急，一边为经费操心，还要为一年后的毕业考虑。

国内优质的对口岗位一直都是僧多粥少。海洋研究也分了好多方向，偏偏陈珂的选择却是其中最具理想主义的一个——海洋生物。要是放在小时候，陈珂倒是为自己的童年构筑了无数海底世界的奇思妙想。可惜蓝色的乌托邦同时伴随着深不见底的未知。这个未知世界里有精灵，也有恶魔。

符合陈珂期望的高校竞争尤其激烈，这其中就包括海洋大学。毕业近在眼前，陈珂如临大敌。十多万字的研究论文如同秦岭一般阻隔了南北大地，也阻挡了陈珂数次想翻山越岭去见郑丹妮的心情。也许读博在某些人眼中是水到渠成和锦上添花，但想想用四年光阴置换的青春年华，从校园出来后终究要面临更加黑暗的深渊，陈珂却不敢直视了。

今年暑假过完，陈珂和郑丹妮在一起也满一年了。半年异地时光飞逝，等郑丹妮放了暑假，陈珂也找机会来到青岛故地重游，并颇具仪式感地将久别重逢选在了自己生日这天。青岛伏天的闷热是久违的熟悉感了，不过陈珂丝毫不担心，因为酒店的空调并不会坏，可以让她更加专注于“手头的工作”。

陈珂将自己带来郑丹妮身边的同时，也带了一件让郑丹妮不安的消息。陈珂的家人似乎更希望她留在广东，无论是将广州还是深圳的优缺点进行SWOT分析，陈珂似乎都找不到拒绝家人提议的理由。只不过，陈珂手里握着一票否决的底牌，那就是青岛有郑丹妮。

陈珂和家里人提过郑丹妮，只说了是自己在青岛认识的一位关系极好的妹妹，是“他乡遇故知”的存在。但是并没有告诉过家里人郑丹妮的身份，因为她不认为自己的父母会开明的站在她这边。

“爸妈就你一个孩子，你在外求学多年，实在不想你走得越来越远。”

“广州和深圳的学校也很好，你早日安定下来，早点成家立业，我们也能早日安心。”

纵然蔚蓝的大海里有美好幻境，浮出水面终究要面对现实，自我人生追求和家人殷切期盼压得陈珂有些喘不过气。在郑丹妮宿舍楼下说出的那句轻飘飘的承诺不会随风消散，陈珂一直记在心里，就像她一直记得郑丹妮温暖的呼吸。

可是还是会忍不住一而再再而三的问自己，未来会在哪里？

陈珂来了后，郑丹妮不想把来之不易的相聚只留在一个地方，离开学还有段日子，她决定和陈珂一起出去旅行。

出去玩了大半个月，海岛与山川，夜色与熹微，旅途平淡却甜蜜，同爱人出游大抵也不过如此。只是插曲发生在回程的飞机上，陈珂委婉地说出了家人的想法。虽然语气小心翼翼，措辞斟酌严谨，陈珂讲话的时候还是没敢直接迎接郑丹妮惊讶的目光。

郑丹妮难以置信，虽然她相信陈珂不会轻易做出”不合适“的决定，但是在陈珂开口的那一刻起，在她的心里就已经是对承诺的一种背叛了。

（二）

“说不生气是假的，我更多也是在气自己，为什么会耿耿于怀。”

九月份快要过去了，郑丹妮和陈珂早已和好，两人每天也都保持着联系。可是有些情绪，电话另一端的恋人无法感知，身边的室友却是明察秋毫。

“你看，倒也不是什么大事。她明明没有做任何不对的事情，甚至我们的旅行充满着浪漫美好的回忆。可是一旦她开口了，我就很难停下自己胡思乱想的心，她是否真的会为了家人而放弃我。”郑丹妮将情绪一吐为快，张琼予在一旁也是一筹莫展。

“国庆你们会见面吗？”

“见不到啊，她要出海啊！”郑丹妮丧着个脸嚷道。

“那你也别太担心了，假期姐带你嗨皮去。”张琼予觉得是时候出手将郑丹妮从”伤春悲秋矫情做作的小女生“的状态里拯救出来了。

张琼予很快就攒好了局，同门的师兄师姐师弟师妹都很给面子。还是老地方，CITY CLUB。郑丹妮不仅哑然失笑，她一直对自己那天的计划颇为自得。可惜，今天陈珂并不在这里。

了解前因后果的张琼予察觉到郑丹妮的低落，拉起她的手往灯光洒落的视觉中心走去。“来啊，不要一直握着你的手机了，陈老师肯定在忙，今晚你，记住，就要开心。”

如果时光可以倒流，郑丹妮真的好想告诉自己不要把手机忘在卡座上。可惜时光线性流淌着，陈珂于工作间隙打来的电话，被一位郑丹妮连名字都叫不上来的师弟接了。

因此，两人爆发了有史以来最严重的争吵。

“郑丹妮，你到底知不知道你在做什么？是不是去夜店捡人也是你的一种习惯？”

“不是......”

“我在努力奋斗的未来，不是你肆意挥霍的理由。”

“我没有！”

“郑丹妮，你太让我失望了。”

“陈珂，”郑丹妮已经太久没有连名带姓的这样子了，她的心早已沉入万丈谷底。“我们先冷静一段时间吧。”

小朋友很少和她冷脸的。郑丹妮有时候成熟和温柔到陈珂以为自己才是年轻不懂事的那个。陈珂最近压力真的太大了。挂了电话，才后知后觉自己如机关枪一般的炮火毫无保留地射向了自己最亲近的人。

“冷静就冷静呗，做错事的人又不是我。”陈珂觉得自己也很委屈。

可是当她开始彻夜失眠，一个人会躲在被子里放声痛哭的时候，陈珂这才有对自己有了新的认识。不可否认，她是极度依赖他人的人。这种依赖是精神上的依赖，是那种“被需要”的依赖。看起来是郑丹妮离不开她，实际上是她离不开郑丹妮。陈珂数次自我催眠是在无私的付出，其实却是让自己被他人占据了全部生活以此来忘记自己的人生。

不久，陈珂收到了张琼予的微信，解释清楚了一切。最后一句话深深刺痛了陈珂的心：“陈老师，丹妮真的很喜欢你，请你别再令她失望了。” 

“有些人想见面只需要买飞机票，而有些人只能坐时光机了。”最近陈珂看到了这句话。她不想让第二句话成为现实世界里只能做梦的选择，于是买好机票，她需要立刻马上见一见想见的人。

可是陈珂心里七上八下的，她第一次这样惶恐与紧张，她不知道自己能否得到原谅。飞机起飞前，她忐忑地编辑了条信息过去。这次她将一颗心完全交给了郑丹妮，至于对方回复什么，也只能降落的时候再看了。

“丹妮，只有当你想见我的时候我们的见面才有意义。”

（三）

在全中国背着广州过了一个多月的冬天之后，广州终于降温了，冬天母亲终于记起来自己还有一个在“夏天”流浪的孩子，这不一回来就送上了“热情”的拥抱，广州迎来了岁末的第一场寒流。

好巧不巧，郑丹妮是和这股南下的寒流一起到的广州。

研二的课大多以实验报告为主，唯一一门需要闭卷考试的科目也早早于12月20号考完了。郑丹妮给导师发邮件想请几天假，没想到导师回复只要能把剩下的作业按时完成，郑丹妮就可以不用留校了。趁着这个冬天多看看书，构建下自己的想法，毕竟下学期一开学就要开题了。

既然如此，郑丹妮终于可以来见陈珂了。本想着来低纬度寻找一下久违的夏天记忆，结果没有丝毫惊喜，还是照样过冬天，并且是具有化学攻击属性的冬天。

唔，是有点冷呢。郑丹妮在家里蜗居一天了。今天圣诞节，然而陈珂有会还没回来，郑丹妮颤抖着又把空调调高了两度。

异地的这一年过得真是飞快，时间比她们想得要更狡猾些。两人将那次争吵称作“国庆事件”，毕竟战况惨烈，值得特殊对待。虽然“国庆事件”当时令人身心疲惫，但换来的却是将心比心。在征得父母同意后，郑丹妮答应了陈珂想带自己回家一起过元旦的邀请。不过在回深圳前，她要在广州待上几天，这样就可以和陈珂一起过圣诞了。

看样子陈珂忙完了，打来了电话。“丹妮，你在干嘛？”

“我在躺尸啊，在看犬夜叉。”

“晚饭想吃什么呀？我开完会了。”

“不知道哦。”

“大学城这面好热闹，听同事讲有圣诞集市欸。要去逛逛吗？”

听到圣诞集市，憋了一天的郑丹妮兴致大发。

“地址发我，我这就出门。”

陈珂先到了这里。在一个位于半山腰的酒店的空场地，已经布满了德国小木屋和熙熙攘攘的人群。这次寒流终结了广州的夏季，碰巧应景的为十二月增添了难得的传统圣诞气息。

陈珂倒也不急，她告诉了郑丹妮自己的方位，一边观察着来来往往的行人。她很久没有这样平静满足的心境了。

她好像看到郑丹妮了。看样子是郑丹妮更早发现的自己，因为她在远处不停地挥手，挂在树上闪烁的灯光将郑丹妮的手臂拉得很长。挥臂之间如同将繁星从银河里撒落，对面人的笑脸和圣诞节温暖的灯光也一同撒进了陈珂的心里。

不急于得出结论而卷进鸡毛蒜皮的小事，尽可能理解对方的想法。学会放下对结局的执念，相信吸引力法则会带来爱与归属感。郑丹妮的出现就是带给陈珂最大的圣诞礼物。她会好好珍惜。

陈珂忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，发自内心的快乐让她呲着两排白牙傻呵呵的冲着郑丹妮笑着。

“珂珂，你知不知道你这样笑特别像柯基啊！”

“等很久了吧，今天有点冷呢，”陈珂大步走到对面人的眼前，毫无保留的张开双臂将郑丹妮圈进臂弯，“圣诞快乐，妮妮。”

附：

《我用什么才能留住你》是阿根廷作家博尔赫斯写过的一首很美的诗。

我用什么才能留住你？  
我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
我给你我已死去的祖辈，  
后人们用大理石祭奠的先魂：  
我父亲的父亲，  
阵亡于布宜诺斯艾利斯的边境，  
两颗子弹射穿了他的胸膛，  
死的时候蓄着胡子，  
尸体被士兵们用牛皮裹起；  
我母亲的祖父  
——那年才二十四岁  
——在秘鲁率领三百人冲锋，  
如今都成了消失的马背上的亡魂。  
我给你我的书中所能蕴含的一切悟力，  
以及我生活中所能有的男子气概和幽默。  
我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心  
——不营字造句，不和梦交易，  
不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。  
我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆，  
我给你关于你生命的诠释、关于你自己的理论、你的真实而惊人的存在。  
我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴，  
我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。


End file.
